Ordinary Boy in his dreams
by Madam Ko
Summary: Artemis is going to a new school. On his first day he dicovers his greatest mystery of all. GIRLS! But what happens when someone abducts his parents? It is up to him and maybe his girlfriend to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters! I do own all the kids he meets at school.**

**Chapter One**

Butler pulled the Bentley up the drive and Artemis caught his first glimpse of his new school. St. Joseph's private school loomed ahead of him. His new school uniform, black trousers with blue shirt complete with tie, began to feel increasingly warm. Oh sure, he had been to school before, he wasn't nervous about that. In fact he wasn't sure what was bothering him. All he knew was that for the first time in his life he was nervous about school.

His mother and father had agreed, though St. Bartlebye's School for Young Boys was a tradition, that Artemis would go to a private school this year. Now instead of staying at the school he would come home each and every afternoon. This they hoped would bring the family closer together. Still Angeline and Artemis Senior had both noticed a change in their teenage genius. Nowadays he seemed a lot more sensitive and spent a lot of his time on the grounds with his parents. He seemed to be an all around better person, almost as if someone had put a some sort of "happy" spell on him. They were delighted with the change.

Butler parked the car next to the school.

"Meet you here at 3:00." he told Artemis.

"Of course." he replied. Feeling butterflies, he got out of the car. Why the hell was he so nervous!

"Should I accompany you inside?" questioned Butler.

"No that won't be necessary. I think I am old enough to go in myself. I'm a big boy now, remember?" Artemis grinned. Butler could tell it wasn't a true grin though. He new Artemis didn't really want to walk into that school without his faithful bodyguard at his side. And no matter how old Artemis got Butler new he wasn't about to let him go wherever he wanted without him.

"Very well," he sighed. "Have fun!" Now that sounded really cheesy, but what else could he say? He could sense that Artemis was nervous and he had a slight suspicion why.

He watched him go through the glass doors, then with more than a little hesitation, drove off.

The minute Artemis walked into St. Joseph's school he figured out why he had been so nervous. He could answer it in one word. _Girls._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Artemis was not much of a people person. Courteousness and friendly gestures were not his strong points. In fact he didn't have any friends his own age. And the more he thought of that the lower he felt. But when he walked into that school he noticed that not being a good people person could get him immediately unliked. It shocked him to see everyone constantly talking to someone else. But the thing that shocked him the most was that half of the people he saw were girls! His own age! Artemis had never had a connection to girls his own age before. It wasn't that he was afraid or anything. It just made him rather uncomfortable to see so many of them. And they were pretty too. Wait! What was he thinking! He needs to get out of this hallway before his never been used hormones go berserk!

Artemis had been mailed a schedule and a note saying he should report to the main office before school to get his locker and combination. He had been beginning to wonder where he was going to put this ridiculous back-pack his parents had bought for him.

He quickly made his way to the office. He felt as if everyone in the hallway was staring at him, even though most of them were hardly paying attention to him at all. They were all too absorbed about what they did over summer vacation to notice a flying pig if it came crashing through the window!

When Artemis reached the office he found an older woman searching for something in the huge line of filing cabinets that ran along the back wall. He cleared his throat and she turned to him.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a tone that sounded like he had interrupted her favorite T.V. program.

"Yes, actually you can." he replied. He had no problem talking to adults. (Considering that he had a vocabulary larger than most of them) "I am new here and I was told to report to the main office before class."

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Artemis Fowl Junior."

She opened a drawer and began searching for his file.

"I thought Artemis was a girls name?" asked the quite uncourteous receptionist. Artemis sighed and rolled his eyes. People never seemed to get that Artemis can be a boys name too.

"Here we are." she said after she had finally found his file. "Right, your locker number is 314 and here is your combination." She handed him a slip of paper. "You can now drop off your stuff and go to Mrs. Wallman's room for home base.

"Thank-you." Artemis said. But he didn't really feel much gratitude. She herself hadn't been very polite and she had the vocabulary of a 3rd grader.

It didn't take him very long to find his locker. The school itself was easy enough to navigate. When he got to his locker he noticed that, of all things, his locker neighbor was a girl. And guess what. Of course, she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lovely blue eyes and gorgeous dark brown tresses were some words to describe this girl.

Her skin was the color of almonds and her teeth were perfectly white and straight. Artemis had never seen a girl like this before. She was beautiful. No, she was more than beautiful, she was magical. He couldn't even take his eyes off her, even though he felt like a total idiot standing there staring like that.

"Hi, my name's Shannon what's yours?" she said. Her voice was like a choir of angels. At first he could only stare but finally pulled himself together and said a little too confidently,

"Artemis Fowl Junior." he knew he shouldn't have put in the _junior _and now he felt like a nerd for doing so.

"If afraid we've never met before. Are you new?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"Thought so because I know pretty much everyone around here. I am class president."

Artemis figured he should say something cool or at least polite but his brain seemed to be on hold and they were a really busy in the office of His Head. Busy trying to believe that this was a real girl standing in front of him.

Since she seemed to notice that he had nothing more to say she said, "Well I guess I will see you around Artemis. Hope you have a nice experience at St. John's." After she said that Artemis truly believed that he would have a nice day. But then he remembered he was in school and the good feeling left. Once Shannon was around the hallway he finally came out of his trance. And when he did he was appalled! He had just fallen head over heels for that girl and he had made a horrible impression! How could he have fallen for her anyway? It wasn't like him and he resolved to never go goo-goo for anther girl again.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Shannon out of his mind. All through History he had paid no attention to the teacher. Not that he needed to. He everything there was to know about the Boston Massacre. To his delight yet disappointment, Shannon was in his 2nd period English. Of course, the teacher had to put him _in front_ of Shannon. So now he couldn't stare at Shannon without being noticed. Plus there were two boys on either side of him, one of which he knew was Brad, for he was in his history class, but the other he did not recognize.

"I see we have a new student in our class!" Mrs. Scalacie announced, "Would you mind standing up and telling us a bit about yourself?"

Yes he would mind. What was he? 8? Still I figured he should make a good impression on the teacher.

He stood, "Ahhhhh, well my name is Artemis Fowl and ummm," He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't tell them he was until recently a criminal mastermind and he could certainly not tell them that his friends were fairies. "I live about 5 miles from here, which is a lot closer than my other school."

"Which school did you go to?" some boy asked.

"St. Bartlebye's School for Boys." he replied.

'Whoa," he heard someone say, "Isn't that like a _really _rich school or something?"

"Well, I guess so." he replied rather faintly.

"Then you must be really rich! Why the heck did you come here?"

"Thank-you Artemis." Mrs. Scalacie cut in, "We all hope you have a wonderful time here. Now who here can tell me anything about protists?"

Artemis could tell her plenty about protists but he really didn't feel like it.

About midway through Science Shannon dropped her pencil. Without realizing it Artemis just picked it up and gave ti to her.

'Thanks." she whispered. After she had, Artemis realized who it had been and blushed. The kid on his right noticed but didn't say anything.

After class he came up to him.

"Hey my name is Logan.'

"Hello." Artemis replied feeling both relieved and surprised that someone was actually talking to him.

"So I was wondering," Logan said. "Would you like to come over and hang out sometime? You know, do homework together and stuff." He winked.

"Ahhhhh well, I don't know."

"Come on it will be fun. I will tell you all that you will need to know about St. Jo's."

Artemis wondered if he could tell him how to talk to girls and decided it might be a good idea to make friends quickly.

"Alright." he said.

"Cool, so how about my house tomorrow after school?"

'Sure."

"Ok see ya."

Artemis couldn't believe it! He had just made a new friend and It had been really easy! Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get Shannon to like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At exactly 3:00 Artemis walked out of St. Joseph's school and found Butler waiting in the parking lot. He didn't want to look too relieved that school was over, so he casually walked up to the Bentley.

"So how was it?" Butler asked once he got to the car.

"Extremely dull." replied Artemis. "The teachers treated us like 2nd graders and the classes were ridiculous. We didn't even learn anything on the first day. I think that was a waste of time. Why bother having classes if you aren't even going to learn anything? Isn't that what school is all about? Learning!"

Artemis was babbling. It was something he hated because it showed you really had nothing important to say. But here he was babbling on and on. Actually he was doing it to keep of the subject of Shannon. He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep his crush (he couldn't believe he was thinking that) a secret.

As they pulled or of the school lot Artemis spoke,

"I'm going over to someone's house after school tomorrow. So...you won't need to pick me up."

"Oh OK. Who are you going with?" replied Butler.

"Just a boy. His name is Logan. Logan Beyer."

"Alright. What time will I need to pick you up?"

"Uh, well probably 5:30."

"Ok." Butler couldn't help but feel disappointed. He knew this was incredibly rude but he hadn't expected Artemis to make friends so quickly.

When they got to Fowl Manor, Artemis immediately went to his room and opened his journal. He typed for about a half an hour and then went downstairs, for his mother had just gotten home.

"Hello Arty! How was your first day of school?"

"Fine."

"Did you make any friends?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, one. His name is Logan."

"Really?" she tried not to seem like she wasn't surprised. "That's really good."

"I'm going over to his house tomorrow after school."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad you're making friends. Now, it's a beautiful day. How about a walk around the grounds?"

"OK."

An hour later they returned to find Artemis Senior in the lounge.

"Oh hello! How was school Arty?" he asked.

"It was fine." he replied."

"Arty mane a new friend today." his mother said.

That's good. What's his name?"

"Logan." replied Artemis.

"And he's going over to his house tomorrow after school." added his mother.

"Wonderful. Well now, how about some supper?" said Artemis Senior.

That night in bed Artemis had trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his day. Logan, his teachers, girls, and Shannon. These weren't the normal things that go through his head. Normally he will be thinking about a case Holly gives him or some plot for something. But those had been completely erased and were now replaced by new _teenage_ thoughts. Out of all the things going on in his head, the picture of Shannon was the clearest and most invading. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he didn't know why he was feeling like this now. He barley even knew her. But somehow all he could think about was her smiling face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Butler drove him up to the school once again.

"Remember, I am going to a friends house after school today so you don't have to pick me up." Artemis said as he got out of the Bentley.

"I remember. I will pick you up at the Beyer's around 5:00 alright." Butler replied.

"Sounds fine with me. See you then."

Artemis walked into the school feeling a little more confident then he did yesterday. He still was feeling butterflies though. But this time it was more of an excitement fluttering than a nervous one though. Excited at seeing Shannon again. He had had a dream her about that night. He didn't know why he was being so damn obsessive! She was the first _human _girl he had ever really interacted with and yet he had fallen for her like a sailor after having too many drinks.

It was almost pathetic. Oh well.

"Hey, come sit with us Arty!" he heard Logan shout from across the cafeteria that day. The day before he had sat by himself watching everyone else talk to their old friends from last year. He hadn't felt too left out though. He was that kind of guy. He was used to being by himself. But now he was being asked to join a group at lunch. He couldn't refuse though. Then Logan would think he didn't want to be his friend anymore. Artemis decided that having friends would be a good idea. So he crossed the cafeteria and chose a seat next to Logan and another boy he recognized from his Math class.

"I hope you don't mind being called Arty." Logan said.

"No, it's ok." replied Artemis. He had a nick-name. That had to be a good sign.

"This is Max." Logan pointed to the brown haired boy sitting across from him. "And this is Jordan." he pointed to the bleach blonde haired boy sitting next to Artemis.

"Sup." Jordan said.

Sup? What did that mean? He obviously had to work on his teenage slang.

"So you're coming over to my house later aren't you Arty? So I can give you the low-down on St. Joseph's private school." asked Logan.

"Yes," replied Artemis. "My ahhhh...someone will pick me up around 5:00." He didn't really want to tell his "new friends" that he had a bodyguard. Not that Butler embarrassed him, it was just that he didn't think that anyone had a bodyguard at his age."

"Sounds good." Logan said.

Then Logan got into a conversation with Jordan about how hard their Math homework was. Artemis hadn't thought it was hard at all. It had only taken him 10 minutes to finish it. Then again, not everyone could be a child genius. For the rest of lunch period he just sat, listening to Logan, Max, and Jordan talk, seeing if he could pick up any new teenage words. By the end of the half an hour period he had figured out that "sup" meant what's going on. Didn't make any sense to him but, whatever. Artemis was looking forward to his next class. Science. And not just because it was his favorite subject either. Shannon was in his Science class.

Artemis was lucky that he knew all about ecology. Because if he hadn't then he would have certainly failed this class. The whole period he just sat and stared at Shannon. He couldn't help it. She was just so flawless. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, her eyes, even the shape of her nose seemed to be beautiful. He hoped no one caught him staring. That was the last thing he needed. Everyone knowing he had a crush on Shannon.

After school, Logan's mom, Lisa, picked him and Logan up in a nice convertible Volkswagen. Or slug-bug as Logan called it. It was a ridiculously small car. Artemis had never ridden in a car so tiny. He had never ridden in a convertible with the top down for that matter. He actually found the experience quite enjoyable. Logan's mom seemed really nice and energetic. She reminded him of his own mother.

When they got to Logan's house, which was a nice sized 2 floor house, Logan lead Artemis to his room which was on the 2nd floor. It was a medium sized room with tons of posters of different bands that Artemis had never heard of. He had a T.V. with a PS2. All in all it seemed like a normal teen-age boys room.

"So," Logan began. "You like Shannon."

"Ahhh, well," Artemis said. Had he really been that obvious?

"It's ok." Logan said. "I'm sure you're not the only one. She certainly is fine."

"She's nice." Artemis said lamely.

"Yeah, she is. Anyway, I noticed you finished your math homework in like two seconds. What's your secret?"

"I didn't cheat, if that's what you're trying to interpret."

"No no, not at all. I guess I'm just really bad at math."

"So, how long have you been going to school here?" Artemis asked.

"My whole life. My parents wanted to send me to a private school right away. They have a problem with public schools for some reason. Still, it would be cool to not have to wear uniforms." Logan replied. "Hey you want to play some video-games? I have the latest edition of Titan Quest."

"Uhh I don't know." Artemis had never played a video-game in his life.

"Oh come on, it is a sweet game. I'll teach you."

For the next hour Logan and Artemis played Titan Quest. Artemis was terrible but he actually enjoyed it a bit.

At 5:00 Butler came to pick him.

"So how did it go?" Butler asked.

"I actually had some fun." Artemis replied. "You know Butler, soon I will become one of those teenagers who listens to senseless rock music and plays video games all day."

Butler laughed. Like that was ever going to happen.

**Sorry it took so long and sorry that it is so short. I am having extreme writers block. I will try and update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

School was pretty much the same as the day before. Nothing too exciting. Unless you count the fact that Shannon asked Artemis about a question on their Math homework. God did he love that girl. Anyway, when he got home he realized he had a message on his communicator Holly had given him. He turned it on opened the voice-mail. Holly's face appeared on the screen,

"Artemis! Where the hell are you Mud Boy! I have a case for you! Contact me now."

Wow, she was polite. He quickly got back to her.

"Finally! I have been waiting all day for you to answer me! I have a case for you." Holly said after he had reached her.

"What no, hello Artemis how was your day. Great mine was fine too.?" Artemis replied. He couldn't help it.

"Oh stop with the little jokes Artemis and pay attention. Someone has been smuggling a bunch of memory latex from the LEP into the human area. We don't know who is doing it . We got a hit on Ireland though, so they must be in your area. I want you to try and look into it."

"All right, I will look into it. And have you ever heard of politeness?" Artemis said.

"Politeness? Since when have you believed in politeness? I thought you were a devious little cretin." Holly smiled. She loved bugging Artemis.

"_Oh stop with the little jokes Short_." Artemis mimicked. He was having fun. Video-games, HA! Nothing was more fun than cracking a good insult. "Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Fine. Just call me when you find something."

"Don't worry, I will." He ended the connection. Finally, something to think about. He hadn't been given something challenging to think about for a while. It felt good to work his big old brain again.

Life went on for about a month. Same old, same old. Went to school came back home, blah, blah, blah. But Shannon, was acting differently. She kept looking at him and smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. Then one day Logan came up to him,

"Hey Arty, I think someone is crushing on you."

It certainly seemed that way. But Artemis wasn't complaining. He was crushing on her so it just made it better. He still would never have the courage to ask her out though. EVER! Secretly he hoped that she would build up the courage to ask him.

One week later Logan invited him to his birthday party,

"You don't have to bring anything. It will be like a school dance. Just a big party with dancing and food. Don't dress up though, wear normal clothes." _Normal_ clothes?_ Normal_ clothes for Artemis was not what a _normal _teenager would wear.

Logan's party was that weekend. Artemis was excited and nervous at the same time. He was glad that he was actually invited to party, but he was hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself. His clothes he decided, would have to change. He did have some normal teenage clothes from some posing he did for some criminal stuff he had done. Whoa, that was a really immature sentence. He was becoming a teenager! Oh well, he had more important things to think about. Like the case Holly had given him. He should be putting that first. It was unlike him to put socializing in front of thinking.

That weekend, dug around in his closet and found his undercover clothes he had bought. He chose a pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt. He felt extremely uncomfortable but it was better that feeling like a total idiot at the first party he had ever been invited to.

When he came out of his room to have Butler take him to the party, Butler gave him a weird look but didn't say anything. Artemis was glad he hadn't. He felt weird enough already.

"So what time do I need to pick you up?" Butler asked.

"Probably around 10:00." Artemis replied.

When he got to the party he noticed that a lot of kids were already there. Including Shannon! Suddenly he felt very self-conscience.

"Hey Arty! Glad you could make it! The snacks are over there and other than that there isn't really anymore to say."

"Hi Artemis." Shannon said.

"Hi Shannon." God she was beautiful.

For the next hour Artemis sat around watching people dancing. He had never danced in his life! Thinking that he really felt like he was missing out on life. He really should get out more. Then suddenly the most amazing thing happened to him.

"Hey uhh Artemis, I was wondering. Would you like to dance?"

Shannon was asking him to dance! It was to most unbelievable thing to have happened to him! EVER! What was he going to do! He couldn't dance! But then again, he would probably never get a chance like this again! He had to take it.

"Uhh well... yes. I would."

"Really? Great! But let me warn you, I am a horrible dancer." Shannon said with a smile. Artemis found that hard to believe.

For the next hour Artemis danced with Shannon. It was the best feeling in the world! With her wrapped around his shoulders he felt as if nothing could ever go wrong. She said something about getting away from the excitement and the next thing he knew he was outside making out with the girl of his dreams.

**I hope you love that chapter as much as I did! I got butterflies just writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next week was bliss for Artemis. After "the moment" (as Artemis liked to refer to it) Shannon and Artemis went back to the party. Logan came up to them and asked them were they had been, but they didn't say anything. They danced for a little while longer, until Butler came to pick Artemis up. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving. How could he? But in the end he turned to Shannon and gave her his phone number and she gave him hers.

"Call me." she had whispered into his ear. And he knew he would.

Artemis decided that it would be a good idea to tell Butler everything. To be fair to Butler, he hid his emotions well. He pretended not to be to amazed and most of all ,which he found surprising, disappointed. He didn't know why, but Artemis having a girlfriend made him uncomfortable. But he could tell Artemis was extremely happy and resolved to be as happy for him as possible. After all, it was his first human friend, other than himself.

"And we danced for a while," Artemis was saying. "and then we...ahhhh...we..._we kissed."_ Just hearing himself say it was amazing. _He had kissed a girl!_

Butler couldn't hide his emotions that time.

"You what!" then he caught himself. "I mean, really? Wow she must really like you."

"Yeah, I like her too." Artemis said in a dreamy voice. "She is so magical." Then he stopped talking, wrapped in his own thoughts.

When they got back to Fowl Manor his mother and father were sitting in the lounge.

"Hey Arty! How was the party?" his father asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah they party. Umm, it was good. I had a nice time."

" Well I am glad to hear that."

Artemis wandered up to his room. Suddenly he was tired. He crawled into bed, thinking of Shannon.

The next day everyone was talking about how Shannon was going out with the new kid. Artemis and Shannon didn't care. They spent as much time as possible together. If they weren't in each others classes, they stood by the door to wait for them. They sat together at lunch, and walked down the halls together. Artemis didn't even notice how popular he had become. Apparently Shannon was in the "in crowd." So now that he was dating her, so was he. Everyone talked to him. It was nice, to be liked by so many people. But he hardly paid attention to it. All he knew was that he was the happiest he had ever been in his life, after his father had been discharged from the hospital. There were some disadvantageds to his bliss though too, as he found out the second day after he and Shannon had started dating.

Apparently, Shannon had been going out with Brian Goffner , the captain of the football team, until two weeks ago. Artemis had heard that she had broken up with him after he was caught flirting with another girl. He was still upset. And he didn't like the fact that his ex-girlfriend was going out with some snotnosed so called genius. Brian wouldn't have cared if he was the King of the United States, he was going to teach this kid a lesson. (Of course there is no king of the United States. That is just proof of how intelligent Brian really was) And the next day he got his chance. There was the kid, standing all by himself at his locker, reading something if you could believe it. This is going to be too easy, he thought to himself.

"Hey kid!" he shouted at Artemis.

Artemis turned around. "Can I help you?" he asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm. It went right over Brian's head.

"Yes you can. I want you to stay away from my girlfriend." Brian said.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I suppose you are going to beat me up now."

"Probably, how did you know?" Brian asked. He wasn't used to this kind of attitude.

"Well, judging by the fact that you have a menacing look on your face, and that your cronies are all around you, I would guess that you told everyone that you would beat up the new kid after 2nd period. Actually, I know this for a fact because I heard it myself."

"Well aren't you scared?" Brian asked. "Don't you feel like running away like a stupid little girl crying all the way." Brian liked it when they ran. It gave him something to do.

"Now why would I do that? It would make me look like a complete idiot, which I am obviously not. Besides, I have seen things scarier than you. Things that would make _you_ run away and cry like a girl."

This kid was asking for it. No one ever talked like this to Brian when he was about to beat them up. Usually they just pleaded for him to let them go. This was different, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Not that he would let any of him friends know that.

"You think you are so smart, don't you kid?" he asked. He gave Artemis his best bully look. It was usually enough for anyone to back down.

"Yes actually. And do you know why?" Artemis gave Brian his best vampire smile.

"Why?"

Artemis sighed. "Because I am. I thought you were more intelligent the average worm. Apparently I was wrong."

Ok, that was it. No one insulted Brian Goffner and got away with it. He wound up his arm, preparing to knock this snot-nosed kid to the moon. That would teach him.

If Brian had been paying attention to his victim, he would have noticed that Artemis was searching for an angle; something he had picked up from Butler. He found one. About two feet behind Artemis there was a large trash bin. If he shuffled his feet a little bit so he ended up behind it, he just might be able to avoid getting hit. Maybe. Artemis maneuvered himself to the correct position.

"No one messes with me." Brain exclaimed. He then proceeded to run full-throttle straight at Artemis.

Suddenly Artemis whipped the trash bin in front of him, blocking Brian's path. It didn't take much effort, considering that it was barely half ful. The unfortunate bully cascaded head first into the trash bin.

The laughter started somewhere at the end of the hall. Suddenly everyone was wheezing with laughter, even Brian's cronies. It had been a hilarious sight. Artemis grinned into the trash bin.

" I believe that someone with your IQ would now shout, SUCKER!!"

Artemis turned around and strode down the hallway to his next class wearing a smug grin. Nothing was more amusing than crushing someone's ego.

Brain pulled himself from the trash bin. He had yogurt dripping from his crown and there was a piece of pizza stuck comically to his shirt. He would endure much suffering after this. Wait until the whole school heard that the star football captain, Brain Goffner, had been utterly humiliated and defeated by the pale, skinny, new kid. He would be the laughingstock of the school! It was just too much. He needed revenge. And yet somehow, those kid's eyes. Something about those eyes made him stop and think. Was it such a good idea going after that kid again? He had said he was a genius. Yeah right! he thought to himself. And yet, he couldn't help believing it himself. He decided to put off the decision until later. Right now he had to get this yogurt off his head.

**I know it took forever, but here it is!! I love this chapter! Go Arty!!**


End file.
